The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to router tool bit holders.
Routers are utilized by tradesmen, craftsman, hobbyists and the like to perform intricate cutting projects. Routers have been utilized to form grooved areas in woodworking as well as to remove excess material on edges of workpieces. Thus, routers utilize various types of cuffing tools in order to make various cuts in a particular material. In order to utilize a different tool bit, the tool bit must be removed from the router tool holder.
Ordinarily, to remove a tool bit from a router tool holder, various types of wrenches must be used. Since, during cutting, the router tool holder heats up, the user must be careful when removing the tool bits. As such, the user must keep a careful eye on his wrenches so that they are readily available when the tool bits need to be changed. Thus, it would be desirable to have a tool holder which eliminated the need for wrenches to remove the router tool bit.
The present invention provides the art with a router tool holder which eliminates the need for wrenches to remove the tool bit from the tool holder. The present invention provides the art with a keyless router tool holder which enables an actuator to be actuated which, in turn, enables quick removal of the cutting tool from the router to ol holder.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a router tool holder comprises a spindle adapted for coupling with a motor. A bore is formed in the spindle to receive a router tool bit. A sleeve surrounds the spindle. A locking mechanism is coupled with the sleeve to retain a router bit in the bore. The locking mechanism includes at least one rolling member in contact with the sleeve and extending into the bore. The rolling member locks the router bit in the tool holder. A biasing member moves the rolling member between a locked and unlocked position. The biasing member includes an activation member remotely positioned from the sleeve to move the rolling member between the locked and unlocked position. The biasing member includes a helical spring surrounding the spindle. A second sleeve surrounds the spring and is coupled with the spring to compress the spring. The second sleeve contacts the rolling member and is coupled with the activation member to move the second sleeve between the locked and unlocked position. A stop member is coupled to the spindle to contact the helical spring, such that the helical spring compresses and expands between the stop member and the second sleeve. The actuation member includes a lever pivoting about a pivot point. One of the ends of the lever is coupled with the second sleeve for moving the second sleeve between the locked and unlocked position. The other end of the lever includes a handle portion to enable movement of the lever. The handle portion is positioned a desired distance away from the sleeve so that the handle is removed such that its temperature is not increased during use. The lever has a desired length which enables a substantially strong spring to be used to retain the router bit in the tool holder. The locking member includes a plurality of rolling members while the second sleeve has a member to register the plurality of roller members within the tool holder.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a router comprises a housing with a motor in the housing. The motor includes an output. Also, a base member which includes a support system coupled with the housing to support the housing. The housing is movable on the support system towards and away from the base. A tool holder is coupled with the motor output. The tool holder includes a spindle adapted for coupling with a motor. A bore is formed in the spindle to receive a router tool bit. A sleeve surrounds the spindle. A locking mechanism is coupled with the sleeve to retain a router bit in the bore. The locking mechanism includes at least one rolling member in contact with the sleeve and extending into the bore. The rolling member locks the bit in the tool holder. A biasing member moves the rolling member between a locked and unlocked position. The biasing member includes an activation member remotely positioned from the sleeve to move the rolling member between the locked and unlocked position. The biasing member includes a helical spring surrounding the spindle. A second sleeve surrounds the spring and is coupled with the spring to compress the spring. The second sleeve contacts the rolling member and is coupled with the activation member to move the second sleeve between the locked and unlocked position. A stop member is coupled to the spindle to contact the helical spring, such that the helical spring compresses and expands between the stop member and the second sleeve. The actuation member includes a lever pivoting about a pivot point. One of the ends of the lever is coupled with the second sleeve to move the second sleeve between the locked and unlocked position. The other end of the lever includes a handle portion to enable movement of the lever. The handle portion is positioned a desired distance away from the sleeve so that the handle is removed such that its temperature is not increased during use. Also, the lever has a desired length which enables a substantially strong spring to be used to retain the router bit in the tool holder. Also, the locking member includes a plurality of rolling members while the second sleeve has a member to register the plurality of roller members within the tool holder.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a router tool holder comprises a spindle adapted for coupling with a motor. A bore is formed in the spindle to receive a router tool bit. A sleeve surrounds the spindle. A locking mechanism is coupled with the sleeve to retain a router bit in the bore. The locking mechanism includes at least one rolling member in contact with the sleeve and extending into the bore. The rolling member locks the bit in the tool holder. A biasing member moves the rolling member between a locked and unlocked position. The biasing member includes an activation member remotely positioned from the sleeve to move the rolling member between the locked and unlocked position. The biasing member includes a helical spring surrounding the spindle. A second sleeve surrounds the spring and is coupled with the spring to compress the spring. The second sleeve contacts the rolling member and is coupled with the activation member to move the second sleeve between the locked and unlocked position. A stop member is coupled to the spindle to contact the helical spring, such that the helical spring compresses and expands between the stop member and the second sleeve. The actuation member includes a lever pivoting about a pivot point. One of the ends of the lever is coupled with the second sleeve to move the second sleeve between the locked and unlocked position. The other end of the lever includes a handle portion to enable movement of the lever. The handle portion is positioned a desired distance away from the sleeve so that the handle is removed such that its temperature is not increased during use. Also, the lever has a desired length which enables a substantially strong spring to be used to retain the router bit in the tool holder. A liner is positioned within the bore of the tool holder for contacting the router tool bit. Also, the locking member includes a plurality of rolling members while the second sleeve has a member to register the plurality of roller members within the tool holder.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, and the appended claims and accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention.